Chapter 26: Uncovered Feelings
'Hidden Training Field' The wind was blowing softly through the field as all seemed calm, suddenly out of nowhere an impact shot appeared as Tommy's armor form was being pushed back by Domi's. He then slashed down on him causing a tear onto the bottom of the training fields as they disappeared and slammed into each other causing sparks. While the two were the last to do their sparring the others were exausted and sitting down in seperate locations taking it easy after their training. "How long has it been?" Triya asked. "Hmm, about three hours give or take." Egor replied as he had ice on his black eye. "Why did we have to get up this early for training?" Maxina asked. "Tommy told us that once we finished this training for the day we should be able to go out and train in our own way." Leina said smiling. Suddenly the two were in a stand still as they fell down and were panting on the ground. "Well aside from the strength you gained from achieved from gaining Armor Form, not too bad." Domi said returning to his normal form. Tommy sighed and released his Armor as he grabbed Domi's hand and got up," Man, i think this time you broke a couple of ribs either that or I'm really lacking some resistance." He said sitting down. "Come on you were amazing i mean that Armor of your's is pretty sweet." Egor said smiling. "The armor yes but my body still hasn't gotten to that much abuse ever so it's still pretty hard for me to get used to this powerful sparring too." Tommy said laughing. "So now that you two finished, we can do our own training Tommy?" Leina asked. "Yeah, we'll meet back at home when where finished." Tommy replied as they each disappeared. 'Tommy's Training' While walking down the street trying, Tommy was trying to figure out what he could do to increase his resistance to powerful attacks. As he thought about it someone accidently bumped into him accidentally tripping him. "Oh my I'm so sorry are you okay?" The woman asked helping Tommy up. "Naw it's okay, it was my fault for not watching where i was going." Tommy said apologizing. "Say, you're the human Leader of the Legendary Beings aren't you?" She asked making Tommy put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry but you need to keep quiet no telling what kind of people are here get me?" Tommy asked as she nodded in responce. He nodded and took his hand off. "So what brings you to this part of town?" She asked. "I finished a sparring match with my teammates but I needed to train on my own weakness to make it stronger." He replied. "Which is?" "My strength may be stronger but i still take power hits and can't seem to over come them, I end up with a pretty bad bruise." Tommy said rubbing his ribs. "Hmm, I think i might know someone who can help." She said smiling grabbing his hand and walking towards the city. "I'm Circeila, how about you?" She asked. "Tommy Aguilar." Tommy replied smiling. After a few hours of walking through the city they arrived at one small Dojo that was run down and looked like it was barley holding on. "Nice... Place." Tommy said. "Oh it's not mine but my Master." Circeila said smiling as they entered and found one old Master sitting in the middle of the room. "Forgive me Master but i bring you Tommy, Successor of Griger." She said bowing down. "Yes, from the moment he stepped into our Realm his power was exploding all over the place I must admit for the New Successor you have less control over yourself." He said getting up. "I've been realizing it much and no matter how many times I try to gain control it feels as though my power is like a wild horse." Tommy said groaning. "Sit." Tommy as well as Circeila sat down while her Master made some tea and handed a cup to him and her, "I am Master Gurido." He said bowing as Tommy did the same. "The power inside of you is unlike anything I myself has ever experienced but it is controllable as well as strong, To train requires much focus." Gurido said opening his eyes. "I wish to be taught Master Gurido, I want to learn much to control myself." Tommy said bowing onto the floor in respect. 'Meanwhile' The rest of the group was exploring the city together with Team Nurvak with them showing them the way to the best spots each of them like. "Wow can you believe the stuff they have here, It's amazing!!" Leina said laughing. "Most of the stuff is based on Gyno bubbles invented by some of the King's scientists, they figured out how much the bubbles could hold as well as how strong they were." Likia said laughing. "Growing up here was mostly boring except for the playgrounds and parks." Bika said sighing. "Come on, this place looks amazing theres no way it could be a boring day." Triya said with joy. "Hey, where is Tommy at anyway?" Rinina asked worried. "Oh knowing him he'll probably be training by himself, you know i don't get that guy he's the first human to ever step foot in another Realm and all he cares about is training." Domi growled as Maxina hit him in the shoulder. "The kid may be like that but he cares enough to make sure we're ready for anything, we just ignore him and go on about doing what we want." Maxina growled. "The dude has no intrest in learning about anything and as far as I'm concerned he's just an annoying brat!" Domi growled as he walked away. Unknown to them all, Tommy was standing in the shadows hearing everything that they said as He growled and disappeared, Rinina saw how upset he was and went after him. After a few hours of looking for him Rinina finally found Tommy sitting down at the beach looking up at the stars,"So this is where you were?" She said smiling. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked sitting up and turning around. "I saw you in the shadows, guess you heard what we were talking about?" Rinina asked knowing full well the answer. "Oh you mean when i found out my teammates were lying to me about actually training or when Domi told me I'm not cut out to be a Leader!!" Tommy growled but calmed himself remembering who he was talking to. "You know he didn't mean it Tommy, Domi's just an annoying guy." Rinina said. "No he's right, who am i kidding? Who was i kidding I just wanted to keep my friends together and show them I'm not just some stupid Human with Jakin powers." Tommy groaned. "They don't think that, i mean look where you are one of the places no human has ever set foot in until now." Rinina said getting closer to Tommy. "I guess, i mean I've never dreamed of being anywhere like this." Tommy said unknowingly leaning against Rinina, in the shadows Leina was keeping a close eye on the to make sure they didn't do anything. "You'll always be a hero to many, and a great one to me." Rinina said blushing. Tommy turned his head and looked deep into her eyes smiling then slowly moved forward to give a kiss as Rinina was about to do the same. Leina was about to attack Tommy for breaking her heart but suddenly stopped as Tommy pushed back and looked into her eyes once more. "Listen Rinina i really appreciate being my friend but... You gotta understand I'm seeing Leina and sure she may be loose and a wild girl but she's been there for me and we're Syncro partners." Tommy said showing his Syncro emblem on his right hand. Rinina looked away as Tommy turned her head back and smiled, "Listen I'm sure there's a guy that's way better than me out there waiting to meet a lucky woman like yourself." He said as she nodded then smiled at him as he got up and walked away. Leina sighed as she disappeared returning back home. 'Beach Cabin' Tommy walked through the door and saw no one that was still up, he sighed as his stomach growled making him go to the kitchen to grab something. "Busy training day?" Leina asked. "Depends on what Everyone calls training these days." Tommy said growling while he ate. "I know you saw us ignoring what you asked us to do but Tommy you gotta understand we're prepared for this, why make us train anymore than we have too?" Leina asked sitting across from him. "I don't know, I mean if something bad happened to anyone of you guys because we weren't prepared guess what that's on me." Tommy growled as he sighed and dropped his fork. "Is that why, you cared so much about us that we needed to train harder?" She asked putting her hand on his. "I just don't want to lose the only people who considers me my friend even if I'm a human being." Tommy said, while holding his hand Leina changed color to red indicating her blushing. "I especially don't want to lose you Leina." Tommy said looking into her eyes, after a few moments of silence they kissed. The others were listining onto their conversation as Domi sighed and left feeling guilty at the stuff he said. 'Canius' As the shadows disappeared Malla found himself in some weird dimension as suddenly The Master changed his form into a black flaming wolf. As he slowly stood up his energy of darkness started manfesting itself as it was forced outside his body as six figures of shadows appeared and absorbed in the energy. "My Masters i brought you the boy as requested." The master said bowing down. Suddenly the shadow in the middle made him as well as the woman explode, Suddenly the six surrounded Malla and disappeared into the shadows. Next Chapter: Chapter_27:_Towards_Freedom